Learn To Love Again
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: When Hermione is forced to marry after she turns seventeen at Hogwarts, her life is turned upside down. Will she find love in the unlikeliest of places? Set at the end of the 6th year, through the 7th and onwards.
1. A New Law

**Hello everyone, I've always wondered about Yaxley as well as the pairing of him and Hermione being slightly out of my comfort zone, so I decided to go for it. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thankyou to McGonagall's Bola for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading. **

* * *

Hermione Granger awoke in the Girl's Dormitory to bright sunshine which shone through her window.

It was her birthday; she was seventeen. She quickly dressed and brushed her hair, making sure it flowed straight down her back instead of the usual bushiness with the help of a spell she had put into her hair so that there would be no kinks. Grabbing her bag she left the Dormitory and walked down the steps until she entered the Common Room where Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

"Happy Birthday, 'Mione!" they both exclaimed in unison, each taking it in turn to give her a hug before handing her two presents.

"Thank you, but you really didn't have to get me anything. Our friendship is a big enough gift, which I treasure," she said, smiling at them as she sat down in the armchair while they took a seat on the sofa facing the hearth, eagerly waiting for her to open the presents.

"Nonsense, we always get you something every year and we always will," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, now why don't you open them?" Ron added, quickly glancing at the gift he'd given her. He secretly hoped she would like it.

"Alright," she replied as she placed Harry's present on her knee first and unwrapped it. Under the wrapping paper was a rectangular box. She looked at him quizzically, but he ushered for her to open it.

She did as she had been asked and covered in bubble wrap was a red and gold frame with the words '_Friends Forever_' engraved on the top. Inside the frame was a photo of the three of them laughing and joking.

She choked up at the image.

"Harry, I love it, thank you," she said.

"I knew you would."

Placing the frame back in the box, she opened Ron's present, which was significantly smaller than Harry's. Inside a small black box was a silver locket necklace which had the words '_Happy Birthday' _engraved on the front, along with a rose beside it.

"Oh Ron, it's beautiful."

"It'll look perfect on you," he complimented, making her blush.

She cast a _Reducio _charm on both of the gifts and placed them carefully inside of her bag before hugging her two friends, kissing Ron on the cheek.

Afterwards, the trio left the Common Room and went to the Great Hall where the loud chatter and scent of food emanated towards them, making their mouths water and their stomachs rumble. When they entered the long rectangular room, they took their usual places at the Gryffindor Table.

A few students shouted Happy Birthday to Hermione from up and down the extensive wooden table. She thanked them for their well wishes before pouring herself some pumpkin juice and placing some toast on her plate. Harry and Ron, however, had piled their plates with rashers of bacon, sausages and the like, which was their breakfast ritual.

The large Hall was buzzing with conversation and laughter as everyone ate their breakfast.

The noise quietened down when the owls arrived with the morning post, dropping an array of letters and packages on all four tables.

Harry received a copy of the Daily Prophet which he soon became deeply involved in, Ron received a letter from home; Hermione however, received an official envelope with her name on the front. Turning it over, she found the Ministry of Magic seal on the back.

"Who's that from, Hermione?" Harry asked as his eyes inspected the envelope.

"The Ministry."

"What do they want?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food. He must have read her mind as that was exactly what she was thinking at that moment.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," she answered as she broke the seal and took the letter out, unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_ I'm writing to inform you that as of midnight last night a new Marriage Law was passed. As you have just turned the eligible age of seventeen, you are required to marry._

Hermione's stomach went into a knot, and she felt physically sick as she continued to read the requirements of the Act.

_Any Muggle-born, Pureblood or Halfblood witch or wizard who is of the eligible age must marry within a fortnight of becoming a legal adult._

_Any Muggle-born, Pureblood or Halfblood bachelor or bachelorette may proposition the eligible witch or wizard for their hand in marriage._

_The eligible witch or wizard can only decline a proposal if they have already accepted an offer from an interested party._

_The eligible witch, if ordered to, must stop all other activities i.e. education or work._

_The marriage must be consummated within a fortnight of the couple taking their vows and thereon after. If the couple fail to comply, they will be fined a significant amount in accordance with the infringement and asked to report to a member of the Ministry until the matter is resolved._

_Contraception is forbidden._

_A child must be born within the first year of the marriage. If this is not possible, the couple are obliged to go to a Healer._

_The marriage cannot be broken._

_Failure to comply with any of these requirements will result in a court trial and if found guilty a maximum sentence of ten years in Azkaban._

_You will receive proposals from eligible bachelors within the week._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Cassie Delacourt,_

_Head of the Marriage Bureau_

_Ministry of Magic_

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes; it had to be some sort of sick joke. She reread the letter once more before folding it up and throwing it onto the table, recoiling from it in horror and disgust.

She kept telling herself that the letter wasn't real, but she knew deep down that it was. She was going to be forced to marry someone she'd probably never met and didn't love.

Hot tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks. She wiped them away on her sleeve, trying to compose herself even though she could feel Harry and Ron's eyes on her.

"Hermione, what is it? What does it say?" Harry asked, concern in his voice, which was mirrored equally in Ron's eyes.

"I have to marry. Here," she said, pushing the letter towards him.

Harry took it and read the piece of parchment, his eyes widening in shock before passing it to Ron.

When he'd finished, he couldn't hide the anger in his voice as he said, "Bloody Hell! Have they gone out of their bloody minds?"

"Ron, keep it down, will you!" Harry stated sharply, moving his head to the side to let his friend know they were beginning to garner unwanted attention.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron said quietly, reaching across the table to squeeze her hand, before continuing, "We need to do something to stop this."

Hermione knew why he was angry – Ron had held a torch for her for so many years, and now at the thought of her being taken away, he was admitting his feelings through small gestures which she understood. She had fallen for him too, but now it looked like they would never be able to be together.

"And we will," Harry said adamantly, adding in a hushed tone so that only Hermione and Ron could hear, "I think Voldemort has orchestrated this; he has spies in the Ministry. It's a way for him to take control and effectively try to get closer to me by separating us so that I'm vulnerable. I'll speak to Dumbledore…" he was cut off by an ear piercing scream, and turning his head, he found it was coming from Susan Bones, who was shaking and crying uncontrollably. "No! No! I... can't…marry…yet! I'm…too…young! Please…somebody…stop this!"

She wasn't the only one who had received the dreaded letter as other girls were crying amongst the four tables while the boys who had received the letters went into an uproar, shouting the odds. They had every right to be angry; the new law had effectively put a stop to their desired futures.

Malfoy and his cronies were enjoying this spectacle, sniggering at the students' discomfort at the horrible news.

All Hermione wanted at the moment was for the earth to swallow her. Her plans for her future were in tatters as were her career prospects. Her life was over.

Seeking an end to the chaos, the Headmaster stood up from his seat at the head of the Staff Table and shouted, "SILENCE!"

His deep baritone voice echoed around the room, all the students stopped and looked at him.

"That's much better. Now, I know why there are those of you who are in distress, and I can wholly sympathize with your plight. Nevertheless, this is not the way to go about it. As soon as you have finished your breakfasts you can meet with your Head of House to discuss the issue further."

Seeing that those of the students affected were marginally satisfied by his words, Dumbledore sat down elegantly and was soon deep in conversation with McGonagall and the other Professors.

Hermione felt as though there was a small sliver of hope. She would go to see Professor McGonagall as soon as she'd finished her food.

There had to be a way out of this hell of a predicament she was faced with.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**AnnHarrisForever x**


	2. Revelations

**Hello everyone, firstly I'd like to say thank you to those of you who have added this fic to your alerts, favourites and of course for your reviews. I really appreciate it, knowing that you're enjoying the story. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thankyou once again to McGonagall's Bola for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading. **

* * *

Once Hermione had finished her breakfast, she met Harry and Ron's gazes and said, "I'm going to see Professor McGonagall. I'll meet you both in the Common Room afterwards." She picked up the envelope before standing from her seat.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ron asked, a small smile gracing his features. He wanted to be there for her if something else went wrong.

She was grateful for his loyalty and clear affection towards her, but nevertheless this was something she had to do by herself. She shook her head and replied, "Thank you for the offer, Ron. It means a lot, but I need to do this alone."

She saw the look on his face and added, "Besides, you and Harry have to go and see Dumbledore."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Good luck!" they shouted after her as she turned and hastily walked out of the Great Hall, following the stream of other Gryffindor students who were making their way to Professor McGonagall's office. As she made her way up the stairs and around the winding corridor, she could feel the sweat begin to bead on her forehead as her hands began to shake with nerves.

_What if there is no solution? What will I do then? My life won't be worth living, _she thought to herself as she walked around the corner to find a few other students also waiting to be seen.

Time went slowly as each student was called into the office, only for them to depart in either tears (which was the majority of the small group, in particular the girls) while the boys stormed out, cursing under their breaths.

When it finally came to Hermione's turn, she was a nervous wreck and her stomach was in a painfully tight knot, which made her want to be physically sick.

As she entered the office, Hermione took in her surroundings: it was an average size room with a few bookcases against the walls, littered with many different volumes, while in the corner, by the oval window which overlooked the training grounds, was a desk where the professor was sat writing something hurriedly onto a piece of parchment.

She stopped what she was doing and looked up to meet Hermione's eyes, giving her a sympathetic smile.

She motioned for Hermione to take a seat opposite her.

Hermione complied and placed her envelope onto the table before sitting down.

McGonagall took the letter out and read it before placing it down onto the desk and looking at Hermione.

"It certainly is a preposterous thing they have done here, creating that law," she stated, not keeping the tone of disgust from her voice, "taking away a young student's life such as yours."

Hermione could feel herself tear up but willed herself to hold the tears back for as long as she could.

"Professor, is there anything that can be done to stop this?" she almost pleaded before the anger got the better of her as she added, "It's not right at all. The Ministry is a damn disgrace…" she trailed off as she tried to control her emotions, but it was no use: they were going haywire, and this was the reason for it.

"As much as it pains me to tell you, Miss Granger, I'm afraid there is nothing I, nor the school, can do to stop this. It is out of our hands with it being a Ministry matter. All I can do is offer as much guidance as you require."

The tears began to fall thick and fast as the severity of what McGonagall had just said sunk in. _There was nothing they could do. My life is over. _

"I don't want to leave the school or my friends; Hogwarts is like a home to me. I don't want to stop my studies either, but I'm clearly going to have to the way this is looking," she sobbed as her body began to shake.

McGonagall stood up from her seat and, moving round the desk, enveloped Hermione into a hug as she cried her heart out.

"Oh, my dear," McGonagall said softly, "you can stay here for as long as you need until you receive your proposals, and when that happens, you can come here, and I will help you as best as I can."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said.

Once she had regained her composure, she gently broke away from the hug and smiled at the professor.

"If you need to talk at any time, you know where to find me."

Hermione nodded before turning and leaving the office.

* * *

When the students had begun to disperse from the Great Hall to go to their first lessons of the day, Harry and Ron left the Hall and made their way to the Headmaster's office. When they came to the gargoyle, Harry said, "Strawberry shortcake," and they both hurried up the stone steps.

Harry knocked and within a few minutes, a voice from the other side said, "Enter."

They walked inside before shutting the door behind them. Dumbledore looked at his two visitors from behind his half-moon spectacles and smiled.

"Ah, Harry and Mr Weasley, what can I do for you?"

They sat down as Harry spoke, "It's about the Marriage Law, Professor: I think Voldemort is behind it."

Dumbledore sat forward in his chair, his interest piqued. "Why do you think that?"

"Professor, he has spies in the Ministry: take Yaxley for instance, he may be the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but he is also one of Voldemort's most loyal followers. It wouldn't surprise me if he was the one to gain the Act's assent."

Dumbledore knew Harry had a valid point, but he had to ask him another question before he could take any action.

"Supposing you're right, Harry, why would Voldemort create the Marriage Act? What could he achieve?"

"To get closer to me when I'm vulnerable. To strike when the time is right. Hermione is a Muggle-born, and if she is paired with one of those Death Eaters, then Voldemort could order her to be interrogated, leaving me open to attack. He knows my friends are one of my weaknesses."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Indeed you are right, my boy. Very well, I shall have a meeting with the Order and see how we can go about this."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said gratefully as he and Ron stood up and made their way to the door.

Just as they were about to leave, they turned to face the Headmaster as he said, "Watch over Miss Granger, the both of you. She will need her friends now more than ever."

They both nodded and left the office.

* * *

When Harry and Ron returned to the Common Room, they found Hermione sat on the couch, just staring into the embers of the fire. It was clear from her face that she had been crying.

She looked up when she heard them enter and smiled gently at them. They took a seat on either side of her as she told them how the meeting with McGonagall had gone.

After she had finished, she asked, "How did your meeting with Dumbledore go?"

As Harry explained, Ron held her hand, and by the end, Hermione felt relieved. Maybe there was a way out of this after all if the Order could do anything about it.

"Thank you," she said to both of them.

"We'll protect you, Hermione, no matter what," Ron stated.

For the rest of the day and the following week, they went to their lessons and tried to carry on with their lives as normal, especially Hermione.

But when Wednesday came, it was to change forever. She knew a few of the other students such as Susan Bones had already received proposals, and she knew her time would come, but she was still dreading it.

As she sat at the Gryffindor table, eating her breakfast and laughing with Harry, Ron and Ginny, they were interrupted by the owls arriving with the morning post.

A silver envelope fell in front of her.

On the front it read in perfect scripture,

_Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Scotland_

Turning it over, she inspected the seal but couldn't identify where it was from. She broke it, took the letter out and began to read.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_ I am an eligible Pureblood bachelor and I would like your hand in marriage. If you would like to know more about me perhaps we could meet at some point outside of school hours. I look forward to hearing from you,_

_Yours faithfully,_

_D Yaxley._

Her whole body froze as she registered who the letter was from. Yaxley? He was one of the Death Eaters, and he was as evil as they came.

Harry and Ron shared a look before Harry asked, "Hermione, what does the letter say?"

"It's a proposal."

"From who?"

"Yaxley."

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**I look forward to seeing what you think about this new development.**

**Until next time everyone**

**AnnHarrisForever x**


	3. The Answer

**Hello everyone, firstly I'd like to say thank you to those of you who are continuing to read, review and add this fic to your alerts, favourites. I really appreciate it, knowing that you're enjoying the story. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thankyou once again to PotterWatch97 for betaing this. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading. **

* * *

Harry and Ron's eyes widened at the name of one of Voldemort's most loyal followers.

"You've got to be joking!" Ron exclaimed angrily as Harry said, "I can't fucking believe this. It's definitely Voldemort's doing and this is proof."

Hermione was in shock. This was a punch in the stomach making it finally real to her.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked.

She shook her head, "No, not really. I… I need to get some air."

She stood up from the Table wanting to be as far away from the letter as possible.

Ron stood up to go with her, but Harry stopped him with his hand on his shoulder.

"Leave it mate. She needs some time to herself."

Hearing reason, Ron sat back down defeated as he watched Hermione walk out of the Hall.

"What are we going to do? We need to stop this." Ron said looking at Harry.

He nodded, "I know, but you heard Dumbledore. They can't stop the law but perhaps if we go to see him again with this," he held the letter in his hand, "maybe he'll see that what I said is certainly going to happen, and we can find out what the Order have decided."

"What are we waiting for then? Come on!" Ron exclaimed as he shot up from his chair, taking Harry with him.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the entrance, following the gravel path until she came to the Black Lake, the calm water moving tranquilly. The slight wind blew her hair and caressed her face as she sat down on the grass overlooking the Lake. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she looked out towards the Lake and beyond.

_Out of all the Wizards in the community why did it have to be Yaxley? _She wondered to herself.

She might have understood if it had been someone who would protect her like Kingsley, Moody, or even Lupin, but Yaxley… no. Even she had to agree this was certainly something to do with Voldemort. She knew that Yaxley was Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement and so had quite a lot of influence there. She'd heard about him but she'd never wanted to meet him, knowing what he was truly capable of. But like it or not she knew she would have to soon.

She didn't want to leave the school or her friends, but she knew that she may have to depending on how things panned out.

Hot tears swept down her cheeks as she was overcome with emotion of what would soon be happening. She would have to marry a Death Eater, lose everything and everyone she cared about for a damn law. The anger rose inside of her like molten lava quashing the sadness as she shouted out into the morning air, "WHY?"

When she eventually calmed down she stood up and decided to go and see McGonagall about the proposal, remembering that she only had a week and a day before she had to be married.

She walked back into the school and up the stairs to the first floor, making her way through the winding corridors until she came to the Professor's office. She knocked on the door, hoping that she would be there and not teaching. She waited for a few minutes until McGonagall said from inside the room, "Come in."

She entered, shutting the door behind her.

"Ah, Miss Granger, what can I do for you?"

"I need your advice, Professor."

"Please, take a seat."

Hermione sat forward in the chair facing the Professor who had an inquisitive look on her face.

"I take it that you have received a proposal."

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Who?"

"Yaxley."

McGonagall's face paled considerably at the answer. She wished that she could take the pain away from the young woman in front of her but she couldn't.

"Oh, my dear," McGonagall sighed. "Is that the only one you have received?"

"Yes," Hermione said sadly.

"I see. Well, what can I help you with?"

"The thing is, Professor, it seems he is my only option, so even though it pains me to do so I will have to accept the proposal. In the letter he sent he asked to meet me to get to know each other. I was thinking about perhaps meeting him in the Hogs Head as we have a Hogsmeade trip this weekend."

McGonagall saw her line of thought as she offered, "Would you like me to come with you?"

"Yes, please, Professor. I think having someone with me would help. If it isn't too much trouble?"

"Of course not, Miss Granger. It will be safer for you that way."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Professor," she said gratefully, glad that she would have her Professor with her when she went to meet Yaxley. She would rather have someone go with her than go by herself when she didn't know Yaxley but knew of his capabilities and she didn't trust him.

She stood up and left to go to Charms.

* * *

Once Harry and Ron were seated a little anxiously in Dumbledore's office, he finally spoke, "May I hazard a guess that you have come concerning Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor." They said in unison.

Harry handed him Yaxley's proposal which Dumbledore took and read, his face taking on a serious expression when he raised his eyes from the parchment to look at them.

"I'm glad you brought this to my attention. It would seem this is certainly Voldemort's handiwork."

"What did the Order say Professor? Can they help?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I have spoken to the Order regarding what we spoke about and while they do believe your claims to be true, they can only protect Miss Granger from afar if she does in fact have to leave Hogwarts."

Harry and Ron were crestfallen from the news, Ron asked, "Can none of the Order send her a new proposal? Surely they can do that at least."

Dumbledore shook his head, "We did talk about the possibility of this Mr Weasley, however we decided it would garner too much attention so we voted against it. I'm sorry, but rest assured we will watch over Miss Granger."

Harry and Ron were both angry at the fact that the Order wouldn't help but they wouldn't argue with the Headmaster on the matter. He had helped them and would continue to do so as much as he could and for that they were grateful.

They nodded their thanks before leaving his office.

* * *

Once Charms was over, the trio talked of their meetings with the two Professors as they made their way to the Common Room.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but we can't do anything to stop it," Harry said as they climbed the staircases.

"It's alright, Harry, having the Order's protection is enough. Thank you both for talking to Dumbledore, I appreciate it. I've been to see McGonagall regarding what I should do about Yaxley's proposal and I've decided to accept it and meet him at the weekend in Hogsmeade. I'm going to reply to him today to give him my answer."

"Hermione, you don't have to do this straight away. At least wait till tomorrow and think about it," Ron pleaded.

"I do, Ron, and I'm going to write to him today. McGonagall is going to go with me so I'll be alright," she said reassuringly.

She could see in Ron's eyes that he wasn't pleased. He barely spoke as they continued their way to the Common Room.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hermione?" Harry asked, concern filling his voice.

"Yes, it's the only way Harry. I have no other choice."

"We'll be by your side every step of the way, I promise. Right Ron?"

Ron just nodded, not meeting Hermione's gaze as he said the password to the portrait before climbing through the hole into the Common Room as Harry and Hermione followed behind.

Saying that she would see them later she ascended the stairs to the Girls Dormitories and wrote her reply to Yaxley.

_Dear Yaxley, _

_ I accept your marriage proposal. I would also like to meet you as well. I will be in Hogsmeade this weekend if you would like to meet me in the Hogs Head on Saturday at say 2pm, if you are free. I look forward to hearing from you,_

_Hermione_

Her hands were shaking slightly as she folded the piece of parchment and inserted it neatly into the envelope addressed,

_Yaxley_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Ministry of Magic_

Once the envelope was sealed she made her way to the Owlery. She found a brown tawny owl, and after giving it a treat as recompense for the job it was about to do, she attached the letter before it flew out of the window to its destination.

Now all she could do was wait.

* * *

On Thursday morning, Hermione sat with Harry, Ron and Ginny for breakfast. As they chatted she noticed that Ron was still in a mood with her, barely looking at her or speaking instead he picked at his food or would speak to Harry about one thing or the other but never speaking to her. She knew he was upset and angry at the thought of losing her but there was nothing anyone could do now.

The post came on time and another letter dropped in front of Hermione. Picking it up she inspected the writing and instantly recognised who it was from by the curly script.

Her heart beat faster than usual as she opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am pleased by your answer to my proposal. I am free on Saturday and so shall meet you at the Hogs Head at 2pm. I look forward to meeting you,_

_Yaxley._

She felt both nervous and curious as she re-read the letter once more taking in the words.

She would be meeting her soon-to-be husband in two days' time.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	4. First Meeting

**Hello everyone, firstly I'd like to say sorry for the wait RL has threw a very heavy blow my way in the form of a family tragedy which I'm still coming to terms with now. Secondly thank you to those of you who are continuing to read, review and add this fic to your alerts, favourites. It is much appreciated, as always. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thankyou to the brilliant PotterWatch97 for betaing this. Do you want to meet Yaxley? Well, all I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading. **

* * *

When Saturday arrived, Hermione laid in her bed as the dawn light flooded through the window.

_I'm meeting him today, _she thought to herself as her stomach knotted with both fear and slight excitement. She wondered what he'd look like, would he be short or tall? But these thoughts were soon washed away as the realization sunk in like a blunt knife.

_He's a Death Eater, an enemy. I mustn't feel anything, I can't._

She wondered about things for quite a while until she turned on her side and glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table to see that it was 10:00am already.

_Shit! I need to get ready, _she silently chided herself for staying longer in bed than she had intended, but that had only been because she had been lost in her thoughts about how the meeting would go today.

Throwing the covers off her body, Hermione left the warmth and comfort of her bed and padded into the bathroom. She took a long, hot shower, hoping that the water would soothe her nerves. It did to an extent because when she left she felt calmer as she returned into the bedroom with the towel wrapped tightly around her body.

She looked through her wardrobe until finally deciding on a white long sleeved v neck top with a pair of black jeans which fit her snugly and showed off her curves.

She dried and straightened her hair with a spell, allowing it to fall down in waves. Once Hermione was happy with her appearance she left her dormitory to go to the Common Room hoping to see Harry and Ron before she had to meet Professor McGonagall.

As she walked down the stairs she found them sitting near the fireplace both immersed in a game of Wizard Chess. From her glance she could see Harry clearly had the upper hand.

They both turned to look at her when she giggled at Ron's face as his knight was annihilated by Harry's Queen.

"You would find that amusing wouldn't you…" Ron trailed off as he gazed at her; she looked stunning so much so that he had to avert his eyes for a few minutes.

Harry noticed as well and smiled.

"You look lovely, Hermione. Wouldn't you say so, Ron?"

"Yeah," he replied, the slight annoyance in his voice clear. He knew it was for the meeting with that piece of Death Eater scum, Yaxley.

"Are you two coming down for dinner?" she asked as she added, "I could do with the company before well… you know."

"Yeah, I'm starving," Harry said but Ron shook his head.

"I'll catch up with you later. Good luck with the meeting."

"Ron, please come with us," Hermione pleaded gently.

"I've lost my appetite," he said before standing up and walking up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitories without a backward glance.

Harry placed a hand on Hermione's back. "Come on, Hermione. He'll be all right."

Hermione looked back once more before leaving with Harry to go down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Once they had sat in their usual seats, both placing food on their plates before beginning to eat, Hermione couldn't help but feel increasingly nervous. She was to meet Professor McGonagall at the Entrance Doors once dinner was over before they were to apparate to Hogsmeade.

Harry noticed his friend's discomfort and after chewing and swallowing a piece of steak, he put his knife and fork down and placed a reassuring arm around her.

"It'll be all right, Hermione. McGonagall won't let that bastard do anything to you. I'd love to see his face when he finds her next to you when you go to the pub," he said, chuckling.

"Thanks, Harry. I'm just scared of what to say to him you know?"

He nodded as she continued, "I'll be civil and that's all he'll get from me."

"Now that's the Hermione I know and love," he stated and she smiled.

They went back to eating lunch and talking about anything, even Quidditch, which Hermione didn't mind today as it kept her mind off her looming meeting with Yaxley.

Once lunch was over, Hermione bid goodbye to Harry who hugged her and wished her luck before she turned and walked out of the Great Hall to find Professor McGonagall, waiting for her with a sympathetic smile.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger. Are you ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Hermione said with as much courage as she could muster while McGonagall nodded, before walking down to the front gates. McGonagall held out her arm and when Hermione took it, they disapparated.

* * *

They found themselves on the cobble streets of Hogsmeade. Hermione's stomach lurched with her lunch threatening to make a reappearance but she managed to control her fear.

When they neared the Hog's Head McGonagall placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and said, "Do not be afraid of him, Hermione. He may be your soon to be husband but don't let him scare you into agreeing to everything he says. You have your own opinion and your voice so say when you disagree with him."

"I will, thank you, Professor."

McGonagall nodded and smiled gently before Hermione entered the pub with the Professor not far behind her.

The Hog's Head was quite full of patrons sitting, drinking and chatting. Hermione's hazel brown eyes scanned around the large room until she met his gaze, his dark blue eyes looking intriguingly at her as he took in her image a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth… that was, until he saw she had company. The smirk disappeared and his face became a hard emotionless mask.

_She is rather stunning for a Mud-Blood, shame McGonagall is with her, _Yaxley thought to himself as they made their way towards him.

Hermione was surprised by his appearance. He was quite tall with piercing blue eyes and blonde hair which was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a black double breasted jacket which was buttoned up along with black trousers. He was quite broad shouldered and certainly filled the clothes with his lean muscular frame.

He broke her from her reverie of staring at him as he greeted, "Hello, Miss Granger, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Yaxley." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but find herself smiling back at him until she stopped herself, chiding herself for already falling under his charming spell.

He turned to McGonagall, "Good to see you, Minerva."

"Yaxley," Minerva replied in a clipped tone.

"Well, now that the introductions have been made shall we sit? We do have things to discuss after all."

Hermione nodded and sat down in the chair he pulled out for her, while McGonagall sat next to her and Yaxley sat opposite Hermione. He was about to signal to the bar keep to come over but McGonagall cleared her throat and spoke, "We will not be drinking, this is purely a meeting nothing more."

"Of course, forgive me." Yaxley said, his eyes focused on Hermione.

"Now, Hermione… may I call you Hermione? Forgive me if I'm being too forward."

"Hermione is fine," she replied, the slight nerves she was feeling being apparent in her voice.

"Very well, now, Hermione, I must think you are wondering what will happen once we are married in regards to your education, correct?"

"Yes, it has crossed my mind. I enjoy my time at Hogwarts; it is my home."

"As I gathered you would feel this way, if you wish you may continue your education at Hogwarts, I see no reason to stop you from this."

He watched amazed as she smiled, it was… wonderful. He couldn't deny that there was a certain spark between them and he knew she felt it too.

"Thank you, Yaxley. Yes, I would like that very much."

"Then it's settled. However I would like to ask that you stay at my home on weekends so that we may get to know each other better and spend time as husband and wife. Will you agree to this?"

He watched as Minerva's eyes blazed with anger and she was about to stop the conversation when Hermione spoke, "Yes, I will agree to this."

He smiled, his plan was working. He would have her under his spell soon enough and then he could do as the Dark Lord had asked. He wasn't going to disappoint.

"Rest assured, I will return you to Hogwarts on the Monday morning so you may continue your studies."

Hermione knew she could never fully trust him but she couldn't deny he was charming and quite handsome and she silently chided herself for thinking this way.

"Do you have anything that you would like to ask me?"

"No."

"Well then it has been nice meeting you, Hermione." Yaxley paused for a moment as a thought came to him as Hermione and Minerva stood to leave.

"Hermione, before you go I was wondering if you would like to meet again perhaps on Tuesday at lunch to have another talk?"

Hermione thought about it. This had just been a meeting to put a face to a name and talk about their upcoming marriage but perhaps a second meeting would allow her to learn about him and find out what she was letting herself in for so that she could be ready to defend herself.

"Yes, I'd like that. Would that be alright, Professor?" She asked, turning to look at the elder witch who was staring daggers at Yaxley.

Minerva knew he had done this knowing she wouldn't be able to go to protect Hermione. She finally answered, "Yes, I suppose so as long as you brought her back once lunch was over."

"Of course. So I'll meet you at Hogwarts at 12 on Tuesday?"

"Yes."

"I look forward to it. Very well, goodbye, Hermione. Until Tuesday."

"Goodbye, Yaxley." With that she and McGonagall left the Hog's Head and Yaxley behind.

He watched as they left and couldn't help but grin. Tuesday it was. A small part of him was going to enjoy getting to know her. Once he knew the coast was clear he too left and went to inform the Dark Lord of his progress.

* * *

As Hermione and McGonagall walked to their apparition point, McGonagall spoke, "How do you feel?"

"Better, knowing I've met him now. I don't trust and won't get close to him but…" she trailed off not wanting to voice her thoughts.

McGonagall sighed knowing Hermione found him attractive, but she didn't mention this.

"You know I won't be able to come to the next meeting? Will you be alright on your own with him?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I will and I'll speak to you when I return."

"Very well."

With that they disapparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


End file.
